


Words unspoken

by MJPotterBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Destiel - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, TheirLoveWasReal, What am I doing, fuck the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJPotterBlack/pseuds/MJPotterBlack
Summary: Just a poem I wrote instead of doing somethig useful like doing homework or sleeping
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Words unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably say that I own nothing about Supernatrural,the actors etc. but at least these sentences I constructed as well as any mistakes you might find are my own

All the words left unspoken, they might hurt they might heal  
The words left unspoken could they convey what I feel?

All the word left unspoken, would let you know how I cared  
The words left unspoken our emotions unheard 

All the words left unspoken for pain and for fear  
The words left unspoken although they´d make it clear  
All the words left unspoken will you ever hear?

All the words left unspoken I see in your eyes  
The words left unspoken like stars in the sky

All the words left unspoken all they would convey  
The words left unspoken like my thoughts they won´t stray 

All the words left unspoken merely implied  
The words left unspoken being silently denied

All the words left unspoken and maybe that´s for the best  
The words left unspoken kept them close to my chest

All the words left unspoken though I´ve desperately yearned  
The words left unspoken I´ve never let them be heard 

All the words left unspoken I can´t even start  
The words left unspoken inside of my heart

Those words left unspoken they will join the rest  
All the words left unspoken in our past  
The words left unspoken their intentions shall last 

All the words left unspoken inside of my head,  
All the words left unspoken are finally said,  
I close my eyes as I lay down to rest,  
All the words left unspoken were never in jest.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I ever posted here, or anywhere else honestly.  
> I never actually wached the Supernatural series but I got into the fandom through a bunch of fanfics, tumbler and youtube clips... Not sure if this fits the bill but here I am, postig this anyway  
> I hope someone might like this, kudosand comments are appreciated


End file.
